


The hidden apartment

by Elenot87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenot87/pseuds/Elenot87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter gets kipnapped after escaping Private Drive.<br/>He wakes up in a strange apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this sometime ago.  
> Since I started to publish my works here, I will post this too.  
> At the moment it has about 11000 words.  
> I can't garantie, that I will continue to write it after I postet, what I already have.
> 
> I'm no native english speaker so bear with me.  
> The story is not betad. (MS-Word does not count, I think.)  
> I'm trying not to duplicate sceenes from the books, so if there is a timeskip, mostly cannon things happened.
> 
> Do I need a disclaimer?  
> Should be obvious, everything you recognize from the original is not mine.
> 
> I have read many fanfictions in the last years.  
> Many inspired me, but I mostly don't know, where I got the ideas.  
> If you see something from your own stories, tell me and I will post where I found it, if I have read that story.  
> I don't know, which relationships will happen.
> 
> I have work, a husband and a lovly little girl, so I can't garanty regular posts, sorry.
> 
> Have fun!

Harry Potter sat on his trunk. He had just come back from his second year at Hogwarts and now he had nowhere to go. Heading back to his aunt's house was no option. He would not endure their abuse any longer. He was a wizard for Merlin's sake. He should not have to let them beat him within an inch of his life. No, he would rather live on the streets than under their roof.

Deep in his musings, he did not notice the dark figure approaching him. He heard the spell shortly before it hit him and the world around him went black.


	2. The apartment

Stirring slowly Harry noticed a soft bed underneath him. He had never slept in such a bed. Yes, his four-poster at Hogwarts was comfortable, but not like this. Carefully slow, he opened his eyes. The sheets were dark green almost black. The room around him had white walls and dark furniture. He did not recognize anything. Normally even without his glasses he could make out familiar environments. Not wanting to stumble through the room, Harry searched for his glasses and found them on the bedside table next to some parchment. He put on the glasses and read the letter.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry for the ambush, but you were really reckless to be out in the open like that. I came to the conclusion that you did not want to return to your relatives. Therefore, I brought you here. You will stay in this apartment until it is time for your return to school. I will provide everything you might need until then._

_Your grades are nowhere near, where they should be, given your potential. Both your parents were top of their year, and there is no reason why you should not be there too._

_I have drawn up a schedule of assignments and provided enough books to bring you up to OWL-knowledge. Since you are not allowed to use magic out of school, we can of course only work on the theories._

_Additionally there are also the books and assignments needed for your GCSE. Your mother always studied the muggle materials and took the exams in the summer just in case she needed to return to their world. Thus, I think you should try the same._

_To help you with your studies there are some books on a subject called "Occlumency". This mind art can help you work and read faster and remember more. It can also protect you from "Legimency" which simplified is a method to enter someone's mind._

_Your health is an issue too. You are underweighted and malnourished. I will not start with your scars and your bad healed broken bones._

_We have nearly a whole summer to reverse the damage. How much we can do depends on how much you are willing to endure the sometimes-painful procedures. In your library, you will find a book on these and can decide how to proceed._

_To truly bring your body up to its potential you will have to work out after we repaired the damage. That is why you will find books and gym equipment in this flat._

_Therefore, you have a full schedule this summer. However, I do not want to force this all on you. The Hogwarts assignments are non-negotiable but the rest is up to you._

_Write down your decisions and put your answer into the post box in the living room._

_A friend_

 

Harry blinked confused. This person had kidnapped him and wanted to keep him here? He got out of the bed and looked around the room. There were three doors. He tried the first and found a bathroom. Just then, he realized that nature called and used the loo. After washing his hands, he looked in the mirror. Nothing had changed except for his clothes. He wore a black pyjama. Looking around this room, he decided that a shower would be great. His last real one was at Hogwarts. The Dursleys only ever let him use cold water and just for a minute. Even that was only so they did not have to smell him.

With a black towel around his hips and one in his hand to dry his hair he opened the next door. A wardrobe. Harry frowned. Everything in there was black. Shirts, trousers, socks, even the underwear. All black! Shaking his head, he dressed.

The last door led to another room. It had an eating table with a single chair. A desk with a stationary, sheets of parchment, even muggle paper and another chair, an armchair with a small table and bookcases. There was another door, which led to a room full of fitness equipment. Just as Harry started to feel hungry, a faint bell was rung and food appeared on the table. Nevertheless, there was no solid food. Everything was liquid in some form or another. There was porridge, broth, soup, milk juice and water. His hunger forced Harry to eat. Surprisingly everything tasted good.

As soon as Harry was full, he reflected his situation. He did not like it. He hated being stuck inside. It reminded him to much of being locked up in his cupboard. A note appeared next to his empty plate.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you enjoyed your meal. At your desk, you find the folders with the assignments and the books on the procedures and on Occlumency. Additionally there is a folder for your workouts. The room will automatically record your weight, height, progress and mistakes._

_You have today to decide what you want to do to regain your complete health. After that, you will get weekly sets of assignments._

_A friend_

 

"Nice friend are you. Kidnapping me and locking me up."

Harry ranted. He wanted out.

"You stole my things and expect me to do as you please? Forget it."

He crumpled up the note and tossed it against a door. The knocked the table over letting the dishes clatter on the ground.

"Let me out you bastard!"

Suddenly Harry felt a pull. He was forced face first against a wall.

"Damn!"

"You should watch your mouth young man."

A dark figure approached him. The voice was distorted. Maybe with a spell.

"I know this situation is far from ideal. However, if I let you go, you would be forced to return to your aunt. If you want to rather live with them than here, tell me now."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He did not want to return to them. He murmured and shook his head.

"What was that? Speak clearly."

"No sir. I don't want to return."

"Good, so you will do, as you are told?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you decided yet, what you want to do for the damage of your body?"

What did he have to lose? Pain was nothing new to him, but it bothered him that he was always the smallest in class.

"I don't care for the pain. If you can make me completely healthy, I do what it takes."

"That is good to hear. For your punishment, I will let you hang there for an hour. After that, you will read the first book on Occlumency. Tomorrow we will start the procedure to repair your body."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do not thank me yet. I will return in an hour."

With that, he left. Harry tried to move, but he could not even flex his fingers on his outstretched arms. With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes and thought about his situation. Maybe this was not so bad. It was definitely not worse than with his relatives. Against his behaviour at Hogwarts, studying was not something he despised. He had actually liked learning until he was punished for being better than Dudley. Maybe this was his chance.

This punishment was not so bad. Okay he could not move but at least it was not dark and he had fresh air. Therefore, it was definitely better than being locked in the cupboard. Moreover, he really earned this one. Harry retreated into his mind. Long hours in the dark have taught him how to occupy himself without doing anything. He thought about the last two years. It felt like he had stumbled blindly from one danger to the next. He survived only on sheer dumb luck. While Harry thought about the good and the bad things he experienced at Hogwarts, he lost his sense of time.

He was shaken out of his musings, when he heard steps behind him.

"I take it you used the time to think about your behaviour?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now we can start the procedure to restore your body tomorrow. I fear, I can not do anything for the scars on your forehead and on your arm, because death curses and basilisks seem to leave permanent magical scars on those who survive them. Everything else can be taken care of. Do you still want to go through with it?"

"Yes, sir. “

"Alright. Read the book on Occlumency until dinner and go to sleep after you have eaten. I will release you once I have left the room."

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I fear, I cannot tell you that. At least not now. It would compromise my other work. Once you have learnt to shield your mind, we may discuss revealing my identity."

"Ok, thank you sir."

"Have a good night."

With that, the stranger was gone and Harry was able to move again. Flexing his muscles and shaking a little bit, the raven-haired boy moved to the bookcase and took the required book.

He sat down and read until he heard the bell. The book proved to be quite interesting. Some of the techniques Harry used already frequently, especially when he was locked up or bored.

There was once again no solid food, but Harry did not care. It tasted well; it filled his stomach, so it was good. As soon as he was finished, he prepared for bed and read the chapters for the pre-sleep exercises in the book before doing them and going to sleep.


	3. The Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip.  
> I was not able to write the procedures.  
> I might add them at a later time, if I'm able to. But until then we will have to make do without them.

Harry woke slowly. His whole body ached. It was not real pain, just like the imprinted memory of pain. He started to try to feel his different body parts, flexing his fingers, moving his feet, lifting his arms. Everything worked all right and no movement really hurt. He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was as he remembered. Nothing new. Until it hit him. His vision was clear, without wearing his glasses. A bright smile lit his face. Even if this was the only change, it was definitely worth it. Not more blindly stumbling. As he sat up, he found a note on the bed site table.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you slept well. Everything went as planned and the damage on your body is repaired. You should hit a growth spurt sometime over this summer to gain some of the lost height. I advise you to work out daily to become accustomed to the changes. Also soaking in the bathing tube with some potions can help you. Starting tomorrow, I want you to follow the schedule for your assignments. As I said before, Hogwarts assignments are required. The muggle assignments are optional. The physical workouts and Occlumency would be helpful, not only for your health but also for your concentration and thus for your schoolwork. You will get weekly assignments if you finish early you can either start on the new ones or study independently. I expect high quality works; otherwise, you will redo them additional to the new ones. If you work hard, we can cover the whole OWL theory of the core subjects by the end of the summer._

_For the electives, I suggest you take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and do Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies independently. Those last two OWLs are only theoretical. They are useful but the lessons are mostly a waste of time. As is Divination if you are no seer. I will provide you with assignments for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures but they are not obligatory for now._

_Please put finished assignments into the post box. You will get the corrected versions as soon as possible. Remember, we do this to help you reach your potential._

_Your friend_

 

_PS: If you worry about your possessions, I will take good care of them. I am sorry, but your owl cannot join you. She needs her freedom and you need too heavy wards for your safety. She will return to you, when you return to school._

 

Harry nodded, this seemed reasonable. He missed Hedwig, but her wellbeing was very important to him. He then looked on his schedule. It said workout before breakfast, do Hogwarts assignments from breakfast until lunch, Muggle assignments until tea, workout before dinner and reading until bed. He could do his assignments in his own order but had to finish all of them (at least the magical core subject ones) before he would be allowed to start a new batch. He could live with that. Over his breakfast, he decided to start with his schedule that day. Of course, the workout before breakfast would have to wait until the next morning but why should he wait with the rest. Therefore, he took out the folder for the Hogwarts assignments and started reading through it. At first, he was told to brush up on the things learned in the first two years. That sounded easy. He collected the needed books and begun his work.

When the lunch bell rang, he had made good progress so after lunch he used this enthusiasm to work through the muggle assignments. They too were a repetition of what he had learned in his last two years of muggle schooling. Even though it seemed so long ago, he had no problem with the tasks.

 

The next days passed by in a blur. After working his way through the repetitions very fast Harry moved on to the new stuff. Now he did the assignments for all Hogwarts electives additionally to the core subjects and he felt proud of himself for it. The given schedule worked very well for a routine. The morning workout and shower were a great wake up call for the day and the evening workout helped him steam off energy so that he slept well and could work through the day without getting distracted. Instead of parchment, he used the muggle paper for his assignments. It was easier to file away. Only his holiday assignments, which he did after the revision and before the new stuff, he did on parchment so that he could turn it in. As compensation for his muggle writing, he did special exercises daily for half an hour with his quill to improve his handwriting. Directly after lunch this was better then immediately starting on the muggle assignments. Reading about Occlumency before bed had another nice effect. The better he became the less sleep he needed and the fewer nightmares he had.

He felt better then all his live. Yes, he worked hard but he was not hurt or hungry and definitely not in mortal danger so for him, this was his best summer even if he could not get out. Nevertheless, magic was a nice thing. The air was fresh and even though he never saw the sun, he got a light tan. The light in the rooms was charmed so that it imitated sun light just enough to be healthy. He got no sunburn like when he had worked in the Dursleys garden over the summer, but he also did not really feel like he stayed inside all the time.

Since he did not count the days, he was shocked, when one morning he found a cake and a letter on his breakfast table.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Please do not eat the whole cake for breakfast; its plate is charmed so it stays fresh until you have finished it, even if it takes a week._

_As soon as I have checked the presents and letters of your friends for harmful and tracking magic, they will be delivered to you._

_You will find my presents in the box on your desk. Use them well._

_Additionally I provided some catalogues for you. You are in dire need of a new wardrobe and many other things. Take the day off from your assignments (you are far ahead of our schedule) and work through the catalogues for what you need. Do not worry about money. Your parents left you so much; you would hardly make a dent in your savings. Keep in mind that you live a dangerous life. Even though, many want to deny it because of your young age, there is no reason to sugarcoat it. There are people out there who want you dead. All you can do is prepare for it. Learn what you can, keep your body fit and buy what you might need. I have added a list of things I would advise you to get, especially clothing. You never get a second chance on the first impression and your old rags do not make for a good one. When you are finished with Occlumency, there is a book on Wizarding Genealogy on the bookcase. Read up on your family legacy. Wizarding Etiquette would not go amiss too. Have a nice day and keep up with your good work._

_Your friend_

 

Harry had to force himself to eat breakfast first before opening his present. After eating his fill, he rushed over to the desk and opened the big box. Inside he found a leather bound journal and a smaller box on the top of other things. Opening the journal, he saw that it did not look like a book on the inside. It was as if it had one thick page that could not be turned. Below the journal was another note.

 

_This is no normal book. It is like the wizarding portable version of a personal computer. You need to smear a drop of your blood on the front cover to key it to you, and then it will respond to being opened and show you its manual. It has too many functions to list them all here. Use it wise._

 

Harry smirked. He liked the idea of a magical PC. Dudley got a computer for his last birthday, but he only played stupid games on it. Putting the journal down his eyes roomed to the box. Inside were some vials with a milky fluid, a small stone basin and another note.

 

_This is a pensive. It can show memories. You find a book on the function of pensives in your library. The vials contain the knowledge of your Hogwarts schoolbooks up until the NEWTs. I wanted to reward you for your hard work with this. Please read up on the functions before you use it._

 

Next to the memory vials, Harry saw another one. This contained some potion.

 

_When you read up on Wizarding culture, you will learn that traditionally Heirs to the headship of an Ancient House take a potion upon their thirteenth birthday. This potion translates the magical potential of said heir into hair length. Meaning, stronger heirs had longer hair. If you want to follow this tradition, take the potion. Books about taking care of this magical hair and traditional styles are found in your bookcase. The potions needs a week, to take full effect._

 

Without second thought, Harry downed the potion.

The last things in the box were another leather notebook and a wallet both with the Gringotts emblem on them. In the leather notebook, there was again a note.

 

_These are a Gringotts estate record and a Gringotts wallet with a Gringotts debit card in it. Each one of the three needs to be keyed to you by blood. After that, you can see everything you own in the record. Even those things that are not yet available to you. The debit card works like a muggle one in both worlds. The wallet is able to provide cash. Just think of the needed amount and currency and given your vault holds enough, the money will appear in the wallet. Through your journal, you can contact your vault manager. This communication is much safer than owls since it cannot be intercepted._

 

His smirk morphed into a bright grin. This were great presents. However, before he could read up on them he had the task of buying a new wardrobe among other things. Therefore, he took the list and the catalogues and browsed through them.

First he needed a bigger trunk, if he wanted to take the new things with him. Therefore, he picked the traveling catalogue. It had multi-compartment trunks, enchanted backpacks, belts with hidden pockets, magical tents and many other things wizards might need on the road. Self-filling fridges and cupboards caught his eyes. He would never go hungry again. Getting pen and paper he started planning, what he might need and what he wanted to have.

By the time the lunch bell rang, his list was long. After eating, he let the measure tape do its job before he searched for the book on pensives. It said that one should not take in more than one book per hour and not more than six books per day.

The presents from his friends appeared around teatime. He got books and sweets. However, the highlights were the letters. They were scared, asked where he was. Not wanting to let his friends in the dark, he wrote a note together with letters to his friends and put them into the post box. He made sure that the letters had no hint, where he was just that he was fine and some hidden information that only his friends knew, to show them it was really him.

After dinner, he keyed everything to him and read the journal manual. He wrote a message to his vault manager explaining he wanted to only communicate through the journal and that he now owned an estate record. Before going to sleep, he decided to use the next day to start on his pensive books and scanning his assignments into his journal. That way he did not need to browse through the folders but he had everything at one place. There was also the option on buying books for reading on the journal through the magical internet. But most of them were muggle or foreign books. British magical authors seldom sold their books that way. Since for now, he had all the books he needed, he decided against buying new ones for his journal. A brief look into his estate record told him, that he would need much more time to comprehend everything in it, but that he would not need to worry about money any time soon.

The next days he took breaks nearly every hour, to take in the book-memories. Thanks to his Occlumency, he could file away the knowledge and use it for his assignments. This way he had only to use books for side references, which made his working more efficient.

After he was through with reading everything on Wizarding Genealogy and Etiquette, he found books on Magical Duels, Martial Arts and Hand-on-Combat. He practically devoured those. Since he could do no Magic, he was restrained to the Muggle techniques. Thankfully, there was a big mirror in his workout room, which allowed him to control his movements. So now he alternated his afternoon workout. Sometimes he used the equipment, sometimes he did body weight exercises and then he did his combat training.

His vault manager answered that since he was the last of his house, he could request emancipation and claim his lordship over the house of Potter at his fourteenth birthday. Until then only the money in his trust vault, the properties and some minor things were available to him. He told the goblin to open an investment vault, put a small amount of money in it and invest it in promising magical and muggle businesses. They negotiated a five percent share of the winnings and losses additionally to the usual fee for the goblin. Pleased that this would surely work in his advantage he packed the record away and only checked it approximately once a week for changes.

His hair grew slowly until it went down to his waist. According to his books, the most traditional style for such long hair was braiding, so every morning after his shower, Harry took a few minutes to use a magical device, which worked it into one long plait.

Time flew by. Suddenly one morning his living room was full of boxes. On his desk, he found a note.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Your time here is nearly up. Tomorrow you will return to Hogwarts._

_These things are your orders. Sort through them and put them away. There is a small box where you find a silver chain with a pendant and a short rope. The rope is your portkey to Kings Cross. It leaves at 10 am tomorrow. The pendant is an emergency portkey that leads you back here. Please wear it always. Your personal possessions are in one of the boxes. Please do not use your wand until you have boarded the train. Take the catalogues with you. If you need something else or replacement you can order it directly to you with your debit card. The books on the shelves and the clothes in the bedroom are yours to take too._

_Please do not tell anyone of your time here and do not try to figure out who I am. I will tell you, when the time is right. If you want to or need to you can come back here next summer._

_Should you need to contact me, use the messaging feature of your journal. I hope your time here was not too miserable and you keep on with your good work throughout the school year._

_A friend_

_PS: I have not told you this, but your last assignments were NEWT- and A-level. Congratulations. If you want to, you can take the muggle GCSE exams next summer. I am sure you would pass them with flying colours. Congratulations._

 

This message left Harry shocked. The summer was already over? Usually his summers seemed much longer. Maybe this was how normal students, who had no abusive guardians, felt. After eating breakfast, he started sorting his new things. First, he searched for his trunk. It needed to be keyed to him. After looking through the compartments, examining the desk and exploring the apartment he felt satisfied. He would never go hungry or sleep in an uncomfortable bed again. After several hours of unboxing, sorting and packing, everything was where it belonged. His journal, one set of his uniform and some snacks for the train ride where in his backpack. The wand holster with his wand, the belt, the glasses and the watch sat on the table. One set of clothing was left in the bedroom. The rest was safely packed in the trunk, which was shrunken and stored in one pocket of the belt.

The next morning after his shower, he stood in front of his mirror. He had changed much over the time he spend here. His hair was much longer. He really liked it that way. Gone was the unruly black raven nest. He had grown several inches and had built some muscles. Nothing was left of the small scrawny teenager.

After dressing, eating breakfast and putting everything in its place, Harry sat on his armchair and read while waiting for his portkey. Two minutes to ten he packed his book away and braced himself.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.  
> I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry.  
> But as I said, I have a full live and did never expect to write fast.  
> Additional to my other things I now have a problem with my wrist.  
> Typing hurts, much and since I'm a software developer, typing is my job.  
> So I don't think I will write much more anytime soon.  
> If someone wants to adopt my story, feel free to do so and send me the link.  
> If I like it, I will post it here or in my profile.  
> I think, I have enough for one more chapter, which I will upload immediatly after this.
> 
> Should my wrist get better, I will try to start writing again.  
> Thanks to those who did comment.

"Please throw your portkey into the bin and move on."

The sound of the voice startled him. Without thought, he followed the order and walked towards the train. He was thankful for the notice-me-not charm on his coat, that way no one looked at him twice.

Even though his appearance had changed much without his fringe, the damn scar on his forehead was very prominent.

He found an empty compartment at the back of the train, took his book out, sat down and resumed his reading.

A long time nobody bothered to step into the compartment. Then suddenly nearly, two hours after departing from London Harry heard the door opening and was promptly ambushed by a mob of curly brown hair.

"Hello Hermione, nice to see you again."

The girl was unable to speak and just sobbed into his shoulder. Looking up he saw Ron standing in the door.

"You gave us quite a scare mate. Until Hedwig appeared on your birthday, no letters could be delivered. Your letters helped a lot, but it still was hard."

"I know, I am sorry, but I had no chance to contact you."

He hugged the still sobbing Hermione to him.

"I really missed you guys. Hermione, is it possible to ease your pain with some new books that I brought with me?"

The girl slapped his arm, but to his relief it was no hard slap because of her position in his arms. Still having tears in her eyes, she smiled up to him.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare to think, that books could ever ease the pain of missing you."

"I know 'Mione. But you would still love to see the books, wouldn't you? Besides, the formal version of my name is really Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black."

The bright look in hear teary red eyes gave him the answer. Therefore, he eased her out of his arms and took his trunk out of his belt pocket. Unshrinking it with a tap of his finger, he opened the book case compartment. He took out books on Wizarding Traditions, Genealogy, Etiquette and Occlumency.

"Here, I think those would help you really. Nevertheless, please don't be seen reading them. Put glamour’s on them and don't give them to someone else."

"Of course Harry. Do you know practical glamour’s for books?"

Nodding he took out another book. This one was on stealth.

With a thankful smile, she packed the books into her backpack. She really wanted to start to read, but the need to talk to her best friend was much greater.

They sat down and Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could start asking, Harry held up a hand.

"I'm sorry guys. I can't tell you much of what happened. All I can tell you is, I was treated well and was able to read ahead in all of our subjects. I will ask Prof. McGonagall for a change of electives. I will take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I will study Muggle Studies and Care of magical Creatures independently for the OWLs. Those are only theoretical exams and therefore book study is more than enough to pass especially in Muggle Studies, which is pretty easy for muggleborns and -raised. So why don't you tell me of your summers?"

Which they reluctantly did. Not that there was much to tell, since most of the time was spend worrying about his disappearance. After a while, Hermione started reading while the boys played exploding snap.

Approximately an hour before they would arrive in Hogwarts a certain blond and his bodyguards opened their compartment door.

"Potter, has the earth spit you up again? Have you gone girly now with the long hair?"

Ron's face went red at this, but Harry just put his hand shortly on his friends shoulder before standing up.

"Heir Malfoy, I find it amusing, that someone of your social standing would comment in this way about the appropriate style of a Lord Apparent. It seems, despise your financial situation, your education on the Ancient and Noble Houses is lacking. I would advise you to reverse this condition; otherwise, you might cause a faux pas. Now leave this location before I am compelled to contact your Head of House."

With that, Harry sat down again and a heavily confused Malfoy left the compartment. As soon as the door closed, Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh I so wanted to say this, I have practiced this speech since I read Wizarding Genealogy."

The other two started laughing too. I took a time before they regained their breath and Hermione could ask her question.

"Harry, want means Lord Apparent?"

"It means that there is no Lord or Head of House but since I am too young to claim the Lordship yet, I am Lord Apparent. Malfoy is the Heir to his Lord and Head of House which is obviously his father."

"Ah that makes sense. So when can you claim your Lordship? When you come of age at seventeen?"

"No, since I am the last of my house and therefore have no Regent who can act as Head of House, I will become Lord Potter at my fourteenth birthday unless my godfather who is also Head of his House and has blood adopted me and named me his Heir is released from prison and cleared of his charges."

Ron was confused.

"Who is your godfather?"

"Lord Sirius Black."

"But he has betrayed your parents and murdered twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"Well, since there was no trial, no one can know for sure. But I asked the goblins to hire a solicitor who will press for a trial. If Sirius is found guilty, I will not only become Lord Potter but also Lord Black. If he is freed of the charges, than he will become Regent Potter and I will become Lord Potter on my seventeenth birthday and Lord Black upon his death or when he steps down."

"Wow that sounds complicated. What do you think, when will this trial be?"

"Soon, the end of this month lately. I gave permission to alert the press to the fact that a Head of an Ancient and Noble House is sitting in Azkaban without trial. Even those on the Wizzengamont who don't like him, will have to go through with the trial, since most of them are Heads themselves and they cannot let this happen to one of their own. I think heads will roll because of this."

Harry spotted a bright grin at the thought of some of those bureaucrats losing their jobs.

"So if he is cleared, you will not return to your relatives?"

"I will not return period. It is not appropriate for a Lord Apparent to live anywhere but the ancient manor of his house unless it is another property of his House or the House of his Regent-guardian with the same wards and features, especially the library has to be up to a certain standard to ensure the right education of the future Lord. I should have learnt many things from the moment I could walk and talk, but now I have only a year to fill the most prominent gaps. I will have to quit Quidditch and any not essential activity otherwise, I will not be ready to take up the Lordship. Even if Sirius is freed, there will be not much free time for me in the next years because I have to excel at my academics too. Anything less than an average of EE is not becoming of a Lord and Head of House."

Ron looked shocked, while Hermione looked calculating.

"I don't envy you mate. This sounds like much work and no fun. Oliver won't like this, you know. You quitting Quidditch will break him."

"I know that I will have a tight schedule. Oliver will survive. Maybe Ginny should try out, I saw her fly last year, she would be a great seeker, I think. Tell her, if she makes the team, I will lend her my broom. There is one more thing that I have to worry about. If I stay Sirius Heir, meaning he doesn't have children on his own, I will have to get two wives. Apparently, a woman can only marry into one House and I need Heirs for both. I don't know, how I will find two girls who would go through with this and I only have until I'm twenty. Otherwise, the Black lordship goes to the next suitable Heir, which would be Malfoy because of his mother being a Black by birth. I'd like to avoid this if possible."

"Understandable mate. But you still have a few years and with you looks and your status there will be enough girls who would take you."

"I know, but would they want money, Lord Potter, Lord Black, the-boy-who-lived or just Harry? I don't want to marry any girl who doesn't want me as person."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure; we will solve this problem, Harry. Don't worry."

Harry looked at the girl and gulped. Just that moment he recognised that one of his best friends was a girl, and a beautiful one. He closed his eyes, willing away the thoughts. She would never want him; and even if she did, how could she stand being one of two. No that would never work. Just as if on clue, the door opened and revealed Ginny standing there.

"I see you have found him, otherwise you would have returned. You have changed Harry, and for the better I must comment."

Harry stared at the redhead. She was only twelve but you could already see glimpse of the beauty she would have as a grown woman. Gone was the shy girl that could not talk to him. Ginny sat down and continued to smile at him.

"I see, you have recognised the changes in me. Well after the Tom-incident McGonagall advised our parents to take me to a mind healer. Since the reason for my problems happened at school, it was on Hogwarts' bill. So this nice witch met me first daily and after a few weeks weekly to work through everything. Hermione stayed with us for some of the holidays and talking to her helped too. So here I am, the new Ginny Weasley."

Harry nodded. "That's great." He was unable to say more. Nothing of his reading and studying helped prepare him for this. Seeing her friend having problems, breathing Hermione took charge.

"Hey Ginny, why don't we two search for a bathroom to change. We are nearly there."

Nodding the redhead stood up and turned to the door. Like in an afterthought, she turned again and kissed Harry on the cheek. Grinning Hermione stood up too and mirrored the other girl. Giggling both left the compartment. Ron worked hard to hold his laughter.

"Well mate, I think that solves that problem."

Harry looked at him confused. "Which problem?"

"Oh come on Harry. If you don't mess up completely you have found your wives. They both couldn't talk about much else than you all summer. They feared they had to compete for you. But now you gave them the perfect out. You don't have to choose, you can take both. But one warning, one of them is my little sister and the other one is a sister in all but blood for me. Hurt them and I hurt you, am I clear?"

The raven-haired boy nodded, still confused.

"You really mean … they … me?"

"Wow, now I really know, you are still the same Harry. You are still as clueless as you were. Nearly everyone at Hogwarts knows that Hermione likes you and you like her, and even with the whole diary thing last year the same goes for Ginny. Now with the whole lordship thing, it seems like you three are meant to be. Come on let's change into our clothes. The girls likely won't come back here, but we are nearly in Hogsmeat."

Like in trance, Harry put on his uniform. Since he had learned that he might need two wives, he could not stop to worry how he should do this, but now that problem seems to be solved and it's just confusing the hell out of him. Just one question bothered him.

"Ron, is it normal to take more than one wife?"

"Well not anymore, but a hundred years ago it was, at least for Lords and other rich guys. You see, there were always a little more witches than wizards and in the past women had to marry to get away from their parents and start their own live. Nowadays some women just don't want to marry. They want to work and don't have kids. Of course some men too, but Heirs to Houses are always expected to have at least one son. If you look at our schoolmates, you will see, that most muggleborns and half-bloods are girls while the purebloods are more boys, who are mostly only children. Their parents did their duties and produced an Heir. Many assured the gender with potions and rituals, otherwise, there would be more girls. My family is different because of an ancient curse, which was just broken, because my parents had seven kids. Seven is a magical number, I think. For that, you better ask Bill, my oldest brother, he knows such things. Back to topic. My father explained to us, that magic ensures that enough magical girls are born, because they are essential for the spreading of the gift, you know, women bearing children. And because in the past even with magic, many women died in childbirth, there needed to be more. Hence the gap in the birth rate. So you don't have to worry, you taking two girls of the market, does not mean, we others won't get one, if we want to."

Ron winked.

"Thanks for the explanation. I think that helped a little."

As if on clue, the train stopped.

"Ok mate. Let's get of this train and search for the girls."

Outside of the train, the two boys used their size to look over the masses. Harry spotted a mop of brown curly hair next to a redhead and dragged Ron to the girls.

"Oi, wait up." Both girls turned around to smile at the boys.

"There you are. Let's get on a carriage."

 

At the castle, they made their way with the masses to the Great Hall.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger."

They turned to see Prof. McGonagall on the side of the Entrance Hall.

"Mister and Miss Weasley please go on; I will return your friends shortly."

Harry and Hermione followed the professor to her office, while Ron and Ginny went to the Great Hall, to save their friends some seats.

"Miss Granger, if you would wait outside, while I talk to Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, Hermione can come in too. I will tell her everything anyway."

"Alright. Please sit down you two."

She took her place behind her desk, while the two students took the chairs before it.

"Well Mr. Potter, I would like to ask, where you were this summer since you left your aunt."

"With all due respect, professor, it is none of your business, what I do outside from school. And even if I wanted to tell you, I cannot. It is a secret for the safety of my host and me. All I will tell you, because I know you worry, is that I was safe and well cared for, more so than at the Dursleys. I want to also give you a copy of the medical scan my host did shortly after I arrived to protocol my treatment at my relatives house. Please treat this file confidential. I would not want to have the whole school know about this."

"Of course Mr. Potter. If I think, I have to turn this to someone; I will come to you first. Now, what about next summer?"

Harry sighed.

"It is not school business, what students do outside of Hogwarts professor. However, I trust you, so I tell you and only you. I have some options, depending on how some things this year work out. There is a trial coming up for my godfather, I think you know, whom I am talking about. In the likely case that he is cleared, I will move in with him, provided his health is acceptable and he still wants me. If not, than I will move into Potter Manor. Since without my godfather as Regent, I can claim my Lordship on my fourteenth birthday I will need the few weeks of summer before that to prepare. If because of any reason, that does not work out, I will return to where I was this summer. You see, I have enough options and there is still enough time to work out other possibilities should these not work."

"Thank you for your trust Mr. Potter. It reliefs me that you have thought this though. Now if you would wait outside, I want to talk with Miss Granger."

"Professor, there is no need to send Harry away. I think I know what you want to talk to me about. I want to quit Divination and study Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures independently. Therefore, I want to only enrol in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Am I right, that this was the reason you asked me here, professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger, this eases up some things."

"Professor, I'd like to change my electives too. I will go with the same as Hermione. Could you make a note of our independent studies so no one asks when we subscribe for the OWL exams?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. I must say I am pleased with your decision. You both act very mature on this. Now I think, we need to return to the feast, if we want to eat something."

With that, the three of them went to the Great Hall. They arrived just on time for the appearance of the food. With a whispered 'Later' to Ron and Ginny, they both started to eat. Harry loaded his plate getting a questioning look from the girls.

"What?"

Hermione frowned. "Are you becoming like Ron? Eating so much."

"'Mione, would you please look closely? Not just on the amount but on the type of food and then think if you want to repeat your statement?" Harry asked and started to eat at a reasonable pace.

Both girls looked more closely. While Ron hat loaded his plate with deep-fried and mashed food Harrys displayed mostly vegetables, plain meat mostly chicken together with some beef, some buttered rice and soup. Embarrassed Hermione murmured an apology and started eating. For dessert, Harry chose a treacle tart and a bowl of fruit. He ate the fruit first and then relished the tart very slowly, savouring every bite.

 

Back in the common room, Oliver Wood wanted to give Harry the training schedule, but before he could start talking Harry held up a hand.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to quit the team. I simply do not have the time next to school and my obligations as Lord Apparent Potter. Nobody told me the last two years, that I would have this responsibility so I have to use every single minute not needed for school to make up for the lost time. If your new seeker needs it and is good, I am willing to lend him or her my broom. If you need some recommendation, I think Ginny Weasley would make a good seeker. But please hold open try outs and see for yourself."

Ginny grinned at this.

"You would really lend me your broom?"

"Only if you make it onto the team by yourself. You would have to return it after every practice or game in case I need it, but yes I am willing to do this for Gryffindor, since I don't have the time to play myself."

Ginny hugged him.

"You are too good for this world Harry."

He blushed. "If you say so, Gin."

Hermione nodded. "You are. If you need someone to help you with your preparation, you know how much I like to learn new things."

"I will take you upon that offer 'Mione, but that is something for another day. I will go to bed. Good night."

They all took that clue and went to bed leaving the stunned Quidditch captain standing in the middle of the room.


	5. The new school routine

The next morning Harry awoke as usual at six 'o'clock. Breakfast started at half past seven and classes at nine so he had enough time to do his one-hour morning workout and shower after that. So he dressed in his sports clothes and went outside.

Just as he reached the front doors, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And just what are you up to at this hour?" He had definitely not missed this snarl.

"Good morning Professor Snape. I'm heading outside for my morning workout."

"Morning workout. Since when does a lazy student like you get up this early to do sports?"

"I started this summer, sir. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to start so that I have time for a shower before breakfast."

"Very well, then let's see this workout."

With that, the hand left his shoulder and Harry headed outside barely registering the following professor. After a short overview over the grounds, he decided to first take a run around the lake. He really liked this, the apartment room was ok, but fresh air was so much better, especially in the morning. After several rounds, he started his exercises. Without needing a clock, he finished exactly an hour after he started. He went back inside, with a nod at the still sneering potions professor and went back to the tower for his shower.

In the common room, he saw a familiar girl at her favourite place in front of the fire.

"Good morning 'Mione."

"Good morning Harry, you're up early."

"Yeah, well, I started working out in the morning. So I went outside. It really feels great, but I need to shower. Talk to you later."

When Harry came back down to the common room, not only Hermione but also Ginny, Ron and the Twins waited for him too.

"Harrykins.."

".. is it true.."

"..what these say.."

"..you quit the team?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but no time for that. I hope, I have a free period today, so I can draw up a schedule. I have to learn, what it means to be a Head of an Ancient and Noble House, to be a Lord and to have a seat at the Wizzengamont. I have to study for my OLWs and my GCSE since a Lord needs top marks and I have to train, since too many people want to see me dead. So you see, Quidditch is just not possible."

"We are  .."

".. very sorry .."

".. to hear that .."

".. but we .."

".. understand."

"I'm sorry guys, but could you quit that, please? You're giving me a headache and that's the last thing I need right now."

"Sorry, habit. We try to be better."

"Thanks, oh and guys, take Ginny for a pick-up-game. I believe she would be the best surrogate."

"Will do that Harry, bye." With that, the twins were gone.

"Let's go eat. Exercising makes me hungry."

 

Upon seeing his timetable, Harry was relieved.

"Very good, after Arithmancy we have free time until after lunch. That should be enough to make a good schedule."

With that thought, he dived into his porridge. After eating Hermione and Harry bid the rest good bye. Ron had insisted on taking Divination and Care. Easy subjects he said. As Hermione wanted to object, Harry reminded her, that it was everyone self's choice. After an interesting lesson, they headed to the library.

After drawing out his timetable, Harry frowned.

"We have most lessons after lunch, why ever they put most the core subjects there."

"Does it matter?"

"Well, not really, I just have to put my afternoon workout into the evening and to get food after that. If I usually start at seven and need 1,5h than it should work. Mondays might be later and Wednesdays earlier so that it doesn't clash with Astronomy. Ok, so my book on Heads of Houses said, I need warding. I will put that on Wednesday morning. Fridays between breakfast and lunch I do my Muggle Studies..."

"Wait a minute Harry, when are you going to do your homework?"

"Good question. As soon as possible, I would say. Mostly in the evenings and breaks. Bigger things will go on the weekends."

Harry frowned shortly as he read in his Head of House Guide.

"Damn."

"Language Harry!"

"Sorry 'Mione. Do you know how to dance?"

"Well I had lessons on the most common muggle dances, but I don't know whether wizarding ones are different."

Harry slid the book over to her.

"Here look at these."

"No they don't sound familiar. Why don't you ask the Weasleys? Ginny might know."

"Ok we ask her at lunch. I really need to learn those. If she knows, than I will ask her if she can teach me on Saturdays. I will keep that day free for everything that needs to be done but doesn't fit anywhere else."

Harry nodded to himself.

"I need to know, where the kitchen is. I need something to drink and to eat after my workout."

"The twins might know. Another thing to ask at lunch."

"Yeah, that's good. I will make a list. Ok management on Monday before lunch. I will keep the short slots on the other days for homework, for now. What do you think?"

He showed her his schedule.

"Yes that's good, that way you have the weekends free for everything that might come up. May I join you for your studies and workouts?"

"You will be with me at my studies either way, I will do them here. If something finds your interest, join me. As for the workouts, for the ones in the mornings I see no problem but the others are somewhat special. I may not be able to show you everything from the scratch. I myself need to find a space for it before I can continue."

"What if I just watch when you do special things? I could ask you for details afterwards and try then for myself."

"Sounds good to me. As soon as I found a suitable place, I tell you. Until then I just do things, that don't need equipment or I just repeat my morning workout."

"Great, do you want to do some Management or do you want to do the Arithmancy homework?"

"I think, this week I just do the homework and start the other things next week, when the rest of the schedule sits. We have Potions this afternoon; we should read up on it again too. I have already read this year’s material but a review is always good."

"You're right, let's do this."

They worked until lunch and met the others in the Great Hall. Sitting down Harry turned to Ginny.

"Do you know wizarding dances?"

Ginny was surprised by the question.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, as Head of House it is expected from me to dance at different occasions, so I need to learn. Would you mind teaching me on Saturdays?"

"Of course, I'd love to. Just you?"

"Well I think, Hermione might want to join. Maybe we could do muggle dances too?"

Both girls liked the idea very much.

"Great, we just need a room and music. Another thing for my list. Fred, George?"

"Yes Harry."

"Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Yes." They described how to get there and how to get in.

"Thanks guys."

In History of Magic Harry set up a dicta quill on a parchment and started reading his book, noticing Hermione's frown from the corner of his eye.

"Come on Hermione, nobody but you can stay awake listening to Professor Binns. This way I'm doing the reading and still get everything he might say that's not in the book. It is not forbidden unless the teacher explicitly says so and I'm sure he doesn't mind."

She thought about it then nodded and asked.

"Can we duplicate the notes? I would like to read too."

"Of course. I have already read the assigned book and do additional reading. Do you want one too?"

"That would be great."

Fishing another book from his bag, Harry resumed reading until the lesson was up. Herbology was just a lecture on those years’ plants.

Potions was another lecture, one with many sneers and comments for the Gryffindors. After Astronomy Harry went to the kitchen. As soon as he opened the door, he was mobbed by house elves. Harry was confused until he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry Potter sir has come to the kitchens of Hoggyschool."

"Dobby? Is that you?"

"Harry Potter sir remembers Dobby. Dobby is honoured."

Seeing he knew one of them, the other elves resumed their work.

"How are you Dobby?"

"Dobby has work, but there are so many elves here that there is not enough for everyone."

"Do you want to work for me? I don't know, how much work I have for you, but sometimes I really need someone. If you want to I can pay you."

"Dobby does not need gold from Master Harry Potter sir, the magic Dobby would get is more than enough for Dobby. Master Harry Potter sir is so powerful."

"Ok Dobby, how do we do this?"

"It is already done Master Harry Potter sir. You asked and Dobby accepted."

"Great. Call me Harry, please."

"Master Harry is to kind to Dobby."

"Ok Dobby, I need something to drink, preferably water, after my morning workout and a snack, something healthy and light, and a drink after my evening workout. Could you do that?"

"That being no problem Master Harry."

"Great, Dobby. And, ehm, how about some proper English and clothes. You will present the House Potter."

"Dobby will be working on that, Master Harry."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry looked at his watch.

"I will do a light workout outside. Bring the snack as soon as I get back to the common room."

"It will be done Master Harry."

Thanks to Dobby Harry's schedule worked smoothly throughout the week. He programmed his journal to remind him through his watch of his next appointment. Dobby told him of the 'come-and-go room'. After showing it to Hermione, they decided that it was perfect for them, not only for Harry's workout and their dancing but also for normal studying, since it was much quieter than everywhere else, even the library.

Harry ordered Dobby to tell them if someone was searching for them while they were in the room, which was by the end of September nearly every time they were not in class, sleeping or eating in the Great Hall. Even Ron got enough studying done without distraction that his grades went up. Ginny used the opportunity to get help from the older students, which made her top of her year.

Saturday morning saw Harry, Ginny and Hermione in their room with another setup. This time there was a large free space with a dance floor. A wizarding wireless played music and Ginny paced them through the dance motions. Secretly she thanked her mother for insisting she learned this. After one hour, the switched places and Hermione taught them the muggle dances. They really had fun.

After finishing Hermione insisted that, they rested a little bit before they returned to the common room. So they asked the room for something comfortable and got a big couch. Taking Harry in the middle, the girls eagerly sat down.

"Harry, Ginny and I have talked about your problem with the two lordships. We know, we are still young but in the wizarding world, it is not so unusual for couples to get together at our age. Some families even set up marriage contracts at birth for their children. Since you don't have a real guardian and are a Lord Apparent you are able to enter a betrothal by yourself. We would just have to ask our parents. The Weasleys surely won't mind. They like you and understand your position. And if we put a opting-out clause into the contract, mine won't object either. There is no minimum age for girls to marry in the wizarding world, don't ask why not, it’s an antic law. For you it's fourteen. So your birthday would be the first possible date for a wedding...“

"Wait Hermione, are you talking about us three getting married next summer? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself a little bit?"

"Why? You like us; we like you, we both don't see a problem here."

"I like you, that's right, but I just realised that. Give me some time to come to terms with this. We are young, much too young to be talking about marriage. Some would even say, we are too young to be together at all." Now Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you are thinking the muggle way. Besides, you have one information wrong. You don't have to be married at twenty, you need an heir for both houses at twenty. Meaning, you need two sons from two different wives or if one doesn't have a son then two daughters to replace one son. This can mean at least four children. If we wait, until we all have graduated, this could be a very close catch."

Putting his face into his hands Harry groaned.

"This can't be right. We can't do this. You can't risk your education for this."

Hermione's face got a calculating look.

"I might have a solution for that. We could take our exams earlier. If we work hard enough, we can get at least the theory of the OWLs down this year, Ginny by Christmas next year. Another year later, we do the theoretical NEWTs. The practical exams will have to wait a little bit, because of the maturing of our cores. But we can catch up on that later. That way we have, enough free time to work on the heir problem by the time we are sixteen, with luck, we have sons first, with the Potter and the Weasley legacy our chances are high. So what do you think? If we get married this summer, we get our own quarters."

Harry sighed.

"Let me think about this. What about we talk to your parents through the Christmas holidays. That should give me enough time to become accustomed to this situation. Oh, if you want to marry into the Houses Potter and Black, you might need an upgrade on your wardrobe and some other things. Take these and write down, what you like to have. Money is no issue."

With that, he took out his catalogues and passed them to the girls. With a delighted squeal they took them and went to a table that just appeared out of thin air. Equipped with parchment and quill they started discussing their options. Meanwhile Harry started to write a message in his journal.

 

_Dear friend,_

_I don't know, if you want me to write to you, but I need to write to someone. I need some advice._

_As you might know, I'm not only Lord Apparent Potter but also Heir Black. This means upon claiming both lordships, I need two heirs from two different wives. While I thought, I would never find one let alone two girls wanting to marry me, just which did happen. Both Hermione and Ginny want to go through with this and soon. They told me, that it would be possible for us to marry on my fourteenth (!) birthday. They want to start on the heir-business with sixteen (!). I don't know, what to think about this. I can't imagine myself as husband or as father and definitely not in the next few years. I like both of them very much. But will that be enough? I feel completely overwhelmed by this whole situation._

_Please, tell me, what shall I do?_

_Harry_

 

With that, he leaned back, not expecting an answer soon. However, not five minutes later there was one.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Well if that is no plead for help, that I do not know what is._

_Firstly, yes, I know of your situation and I am proud, that you found two so bright girls._

_Let me tell you this: Women are mostly, even at your age, much wiser than we mere men. If you like them and think, you can live with them, than you should go ahead with their plans. Relationships should usually develop at the pace the woman sets. If you go along with that and tell them honestly if you think something is not right, than you can hardly do wrong._

_About the children issue: please take into consideration that the first years it is mostly the women's work. They bear the children; they give birth to them and most of the time they feed them. There is only so much a father can do to support his wife at that time. Of course, it is difficult to become parents that young but this way, you are still young, when they grow up. And if you want to, you have enough time to have even more. Women who have children late in their lives often have to reduce the number they want._

_In the end, it is your decision, there is no right or wrong in this one. Just do, what your heart tells you to do and don't let your upbringing get in the way._

_A friend_

_PS: If you want to share your pensive books with them, do so. As your future wives, they have their work cut out for them too._

 

Harry nodded. This really did help. He would read up on this and then think about it again with an open mind.

With this out of the way they fell into the school routine. Ginny made it seeker at gave the Gryffindors new hope. She was not Harry but she was good. In his trial, Sirius Black was freed of all charges thanks to veritaserum. He received a large compensation and was shipped directly to St. Mungo’s for treatment. The short message Harry got, told him, his godfather would contact him again as soon as he was in a decent condition. The mood of their DADA teacher Professor Lupin brightened visibly after the trial. Harry concluded, that he knew his godfather, but since the professor got ill quite regularly, he didn't want to bother him with questions about the past.

Harry's studies on Head of House business progressed nicely. Hermione and Ginny studied the duties of a Lady of an Ancient and Noble House whenever he studied his. To him it seemed that they really meant this whole marrying thing.

By Halloween Harry and Hermione tied for the top of their year and Ginny was top of hers. They found it laughable that a muggleborn, a halfblood and a blood traitor out did all their pureblood year mates, but those did not have the pensive books which the three always worked through on the weekend. Via his journal, Harry was able to order more for them. He also ordered journals for Hermione and Ginny. With the girls' owl orders for their wardrobe and some other equipment, they had now nearly the same accoutrement than Harry. They even bought their own trunks with apartment, safety tent, desk, fridge, and food cupboard just in case.

Now that Halloween was near Harry racked his brain about want to do for Christmas. Suddenly an idea hit, he looked into his estate record and called Dobby.

"What does Master Harry want from Dobby?"

"Could you please scout out my properties, starting with Potter Manor, and tell me in what condition they are? I'm searching for a place to house a Christmas celebration for me and my friends."

"Dobby already did that. All properties have their own house elves and are well cared for. Dobby made a self updating inventory list for all of them."

"Wow, that's great, thank you Dobby. Could you please organise with the elves of Potter Manor, that we will be there for Christmas?"

"Dobby will do that, how many persons does Master Harry expect?"

"I don't know really, I have to ask them. How many can we house?"

"Oh Potter Manor can house up to a hundred guests if needed."

"Well, it will be not so many. I don't think we will be more than twenty, prepare for thirty, just in case."

"Dobby will do that."

"Thanks Dobby."

With that out of the way Harry worked on the invitations and the presents. For a while he mused over whom to invite. The Grangers, the Weasleys, Sirius. Neville would be a good option. Maybe Sirius wanted to bring someone too. So he sent out invitations to the Grangers, the Weasleys and the Longbottoms and wrote a letter to Sirius asking if he wanted to bring someone too. This way, he would get to know his godfather without being alone with him, which might cause an awkward situation. Now he only had to worry about the presents. Those for the kids were done fast, but with the adults he had no idea.

The next day, Halloween, Harry received answers from all invited guests. Sirius asked if he could bring an old friend of his. Mrs. Weasley was delighted and said they would come, although she could not guarantee for her two oldest. Madam Longbottom returned and invitation for her new year's party to all his attending guests. The Grangers just asked how they would get there. After thinking for a while, Harry asked Dobby, whether he could bring Hermione's parents. After a positive answer from the elf, Harry penned all his reply letters. Thankfully he already had dress robes so he was in no need to shop for the new occasion.


End file.
